


How Johnny died

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: This is my version of how Johnny Thirteen died. Originally posted on ff.net
Relationships: Johnny 13/Kitty (Danny Phantom)
Kudos: 5





	How Johnny died

Johnny Thirsteen left his house and got on his motorcycle. He drove to his girlfriend Kitty Orton's house.

"Hey, Kitty! You ready yet?" he yelled from the driveway. Kitty came running out of the house.

"Come in and ask for me, next time!" She told him, getting on the back of his motorcycle. They roared off. Soon, it started to rain.

"I knew it would rain!" Kitty yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Oh, well!" Johnny was non-chalant. They were approaching an intersection.

"You're going too fast!" Kitty yelled "You won't be able to stop in time for that red light!"

"What!" Johnny yelled back.

"You won't be able to..." That's as far as Kitty got before the red tractor- trailer blew its horn to warn Johnny of the imminent crash.

The last thing she heard was screeching tires. The last thing she felt was her arms being ripped from around Johnny.

"Johnny!"

The next thing either one knew, they were in a place that was nothing but swirling green and white, with purple doors floating around. There was a desk ahead, like at hotels. There was an old man behind it. They went up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but where are we?" Johnny asked.

"The Ghost Zone. You two are dead. Your names, please?"

"Johnny Thirsteen."

"Kitty Orton."

"Ages?"

"Sixteen." Johnny said.

"Fifteen." Kitty said.

"You said your name was Thirteen, young man?" The man asked Johnny.

"No, sir. Thirsteen. T-h-i-r-s-t-e-e-n."

"Oh, dear. I put 'Thirteen'. I'm afraid I can't change it. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, sir. As a matter of fact, I've had several people call me 'Thirteen' before."


End file.
